With the development of electronic technology and communication technology, electronic devices capable of performing wireless communication have been widely used in our daily lives. Various types of application programs (hereinafter referred to as “applications”) may be generally installed in such electronic devices capable of performing wireless communication. Such applications may be installed in advance in electronic devices by manufacturers of the electronic devices, or may be downloaded from specific servers onto the electronic devices as needed by users.
On the other hand, most electronic devices capable of performing wireless communication are portable electronic devices. For convenient portability of portable electronic devices, such as cellular phones, smart phones, tablet computers, and a notebook computers, many efforts have been made to achieve miniaturization and low power consumption of the portable electronic devices.
Further, the electronic devices capable of performing wireless communication have gradually reached a stage in which they can perform functions that are the same as or similar to the functions of the computers. Accordingly, most users are operating various types of applications using smart phones or tablet computers. Such applications may be periodically awaken to perform communication with a specific node of a network even if the electronic device is in an idle state.
As described above, if the electronic device is periodically awaken from an idle state and performs communication with the specific node of the network, it inevitably consumes power, and if respective applications are awaken at different times or at different time intervals to request traffics, waiting time in which the electronic device can be used is reduced.